The Return
by wanderingdarkness
Summary: **SUMMARY UPDATED** A Series of one-shots that tie together but can stand alone. Stories of heartbreak, happiness, and love featuring JasperxBella please enjoy!
1. The Return

**Something came to me this morning that inspired me. I don't know what it was but this flowed more than anything I have tried to write in the past few months. I am considering making this a 3 or 4 shot so let me know what you think. I may even throw all caution to the wind and make it into a full length story. I don't own the characters. We all know who does.**

Today had been 7 months in the making. Or 194 days and 14 hours. But who was counting right? Driving onto base I flashed my military issued id card at the young man standing gate guard duty in the bitter October wind and offered him a brief smile. My fingers were tapping on the worn leather of my steering wheel to the beat of my favorite song. Our song. The night sky was as black as coal with the brilliant lights of the stars spread across the sky like diamonds on velvet. Even the streetlights couldn't blot out the glow from the heavens.

At 3:45 am the roads were deserted but a I approached my destination I saw the taillights of a line of cars waiting to be waved into a half full parking lot. Glancing around I saw women walking across the street holding their child or children's hands. Older couples were pressed against each other for warmth as the wind gusted across the road. Slowly I made my way into the parking lot and stepped out of the truck. His truck. I reached into the back seat and pulled out my purse and with reverence the 2 x 3 foot hand painted sign.

I made my way across the street to the well lit building in the distance. The sounds of laughter and music floated across the parking lot wrapping me in the joy of the occasion. We were all here for the same purpose. Finally reaching the doors of the bus depot I saw hundreds of people all standing in groups and chatting with each other excitedly. Tonight was the cure for my loneliness and my heartache. Each second ticking by felt like an hour.

The crackle of a loudspeaker caught the attention of the group.

"They are leaving the air strip now. They will be here in 30 minutes." The man's voice held warmth and genuine cheerfulness.

There were young men walking around snapping photos and I was asked to pose for one holding my sign. I know my grin must have been a mile wide. Slowly the masses of people started to ease their way over to the gates. The waiting area was covered and I slowly made my way to the edge of the crowd. People moved aside so that I could stand in the front. Sensing that I was there alone they willingly gave up a vantage spot for the young woman who was there shouldering the burden alone. Many people gave me a brief smile and then turned back to look down the darkened road to gaze in vain to see headlights approaching.

The roar of motorcycles tore through the quiet murmur of the crowd. A group of veterans rode by on their bikes. Maybe 20 or 30 all flying flags from the backs of their Harleys. Shouted words of thanks and gratitude filled the air at their patriotic and heartwarming display. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was now 4:15 and they should be arriving any minute now. The rumble of a distant diesel engine silenced the crowd. A young boy, maybe four or five, holding a small American flag was the first to see the busses from his vantage point on his grandfather's shoulders.

"Daddy's back!" was his simple cry.

The line of busses looked like water for thirsty people. The noise level increased as the mounted speakers began playing the National Anthem. By now people were shouting Welcome Home, and OORAH as loud as they could. The busses slid to a stop and as the hiss of the doors sounded a deafening roar of applause came from the crowd. There was not a dry eye in sight. The strongest looking men were being consoled by their wives or friends as the men stepped off the busses.

Travel worn their heads turned to gaze at the throngs of people who were waiting for their return home. All dressed the same in their Desert Camouflage, people were desperately scanning the group to see if they could see their loved ones. I held my sign in front of me as the silent tears rolled down my face. The Marines made their way over to the gates and began greeting their families. Strangers were shaking hands and hugging these brave people as they made their way in. I happened to glance away from a particularly heartwarming scene of a dog greeting his Master after such a long time apart. I locked eyes with him.

Those familiar blue green eyes pulled me into their depths just as they has a million times before. Throwing protocol to the wind he jumped the fence and ran over to me. I dropped my sign and melted into his arms. I heard people behind us murmuring their appreciation for the scene. I saw a camera flash go off somewhere to my right but none of that mattered. He was home, and he was back in my arms. Stepping back he knelt to the ground and placed his hands on my stomach. Seeing the baby bump for the first time he wept.

Cradling my stomach he hugged me around the waist and cried onto my jacket.

"I'd like you to meet your son, Staff Sergeant Whitlock. He's been waiting for you to come home."

The look in Jasper's eyes was priceless. I had been holding off on telling him the baby's sex as a surprise for when he came home. I could already see the look in his eyes as he pictured the blonde boy in a Little League uniform and then his Dress Blues as he followed in his Daddy's footsteps. Their first deer hunt and a shared beer in the tree stand. These were all memories I couldn't wait to make with my budding family.

I knew at that moment that nothing could ever happen to make me love my husband any less. He had gone to fight for our freedom and for the freedom of our unborn child. Jasper stood and took my hand as we slowly made our way through the crowd. His rough hand in my small, soft one was a balm to my tortured soul. The stress, the pain, the sadness from the last seven months washed away with that one touch. Once we reached the truck he pulled me in for a searing kiss. One that made my toes tingle and goose bumps raced down my arms. Reaching around me he opened my door. As his arms released me he bent down and brushed a lock of hair off my face.

"I love you Bella." He whispered into my ear.

We drove off to pick up his gear and finally made it home. Leaving his bags in the back seat he scooped me up even though I was seven months pregnant and carried me over the threshold like he did on our wedding night. For the first time in seven months our house finally felt like a home again.

Most of these moments are taken from real life. A time I shared with my fiancee when he returned from Afghanistan. I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to hearing what you thought.


	2. The Departure

**I do not own this but we all know who does! Please enjoy and review. **

There was not enough time in the world to say everything I wanted to say. This would be the last time I would hold her hand for seven months. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to hold herself together for me. For this singular instance nothing else mattered. The war that was taking me away from the love of my life was insignificant. The drone of the bus engines and the smell of the diesel fuel broke into my subconscious. It was time to leave. I placed a final kiss on her cherry lips. I savored the feel and her taste as families around me were saying their goodbyes. She clung to me and her tears soaked the front of my uniform.

I turned to board the bus as my girl dashed up to me and pressed something into my hand. Looking down all my brain registered was a white stick. A white stick with a plus sign in the small window. I dropped my bag and I know the look on my face was priceless.

"You-you-you" was all I could stammer out. The shock overrode my normally thick accent.

"Yes baby, I'm about a month in. I wanted to surprise you before you got on the bus. To give you something to fight to come home to." Her voice roughened by days of crying had never sounded so beautiful to me.

I took her small body into my arms for a crushing embrace. All around me my fellow Marines whooped and hollered as one of their Staff Sergeants laid a big fat kiss on his beautiful pregnant wife. Nothing could stop the grin on my face when I finally let her go, wild eyed and panting. Some of the wives that she was close with ran over to hug the both of us and to tell me good bye. I didn't want to leave. The door to the bus seemed like it was miles away instead of just a few feet.

Kneeling down in front of my girl I placed both hands on her stomach and looked up into her beautiful espresso eyes.

"I always had something to fight for. You. But now I have two reasons to make it home safe and sound. I love you Isabella. I'll be home before you know it."

With those parting words I turned away from the love of my life and our unborn child and headed out to fight for their freedom. This was my third deployment and during the last two Bella was always strong and devoted to me. It broke my heart knowing I would miss so many things. Doctors appointments and sono…damn what are those things again? Oh, sonograms, but I knew she would share everything to me. When we first met over four years ago just four months before my first deployment she made a promise to me. That she would write me everyday of every deployment no matter what. Those letters were my lifeline.

Each sweet word no matter how inane the topic brightened my humdrum existence. Every day we fought to stay alive and everyday I remembered how I was fighting for.

The door of the bus hissed shut as the drive put it into gear. I looked out of my window and saw Bella standing there with tearing pouring down her face. One hand was wrapped around her stomach and the other was clutching a set of my dog tags she always wore around her neck. There wasn't a lot of conversation for the first 20 minutes or so. Everyone on that bus were thinking about who they just left behind, potentially for good. We slowly started chatting about what was in store for us and making jokes about each other. A brotherhood of misguided children(1). We all strove to make the man next to him forget about his worries at least for a little while.

A few plane trips and another long trip in a cramped vehicle and we were surrounded by desert. It was like something out of Time magazine. The sun was just rising painting the sand around us with pinks and oranges. The air was still cold and our breaths misted the air in front of us. We reported in and got our living assignments. Many of these young men had never deployed. This was their first taste of the war we were fighting. One P.F.C.(2) hung back from the rest of the group. Fear was etched across his face. He couldn't have been more than 18 or 19. I stepped away from my fellow Staff NCOs(3) and made my way over to him.

"What's your name Marine?"

Startled he looked up.

"P.F.C. Andrews, Sir" He spoke with a slight southern accent.

"This your first time away from home?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well stick with the group and you'll do just fine. Now why don't you go and try and get settled in before our gear arrives."

He snapped a salute and walked off, his boots silent in the dust. His face reminded me of the young man I was the first time I deployed. Scared but full of nervous excitement. I hope his luck was as good as mine.

Reaching into my pack for my cigarettes and lighter my hand found an envelope. It smelled like home.

_**Dearest Jasper,**_

_**It's 8 a.m. and I can't get back to sleep. I always hope that each time you leave it will get easier but it never does. I hope you liked my surprise at the bus station. I miss you already even though you are just inches away snoring your fool head off. You know I am already counting down the minutes until you get home. I can't believe that in just hours I'll lose you for seven months again. But at least this time I made some friends so I won't be too lonely while you're gone. Plus you know our families won't be leaving me alone once WE break them the good news. I'm thinking three months along is fair. I miss you baby and I love you more than anything. **_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**B**_

I folded up the letter with a shit eating grin on my face and put in my flak jacket (4a) safe and sound behind a SAPI plate(4b). Lighting up my cigarette I smile to myself.

"Today is going to be a GREAT day in the sand box."

Hope you all enjoyed the second installment in my one-shot series. I put together a small glossary for those of you not familiar with specific military terms J please review.

1-Some Marines refer to themselves as "Uncle Sam's Misguided Children" (U.S.M.C) You may find this slogan printed on shirts, hats and car window decals. One of the many monikers Marines have given themselves over the years.

2- PFC- Private first class one of the two lowest ranks in the Military.

2- NCO- Non Commissioned Officer-An enlisted member of the armed forces, such as a corporal, sergeant, or petty officer, appointed to a rank conferring leadership over other enlisted personnel.

4a-Flak Jacket-Generally a vest worn to protect the wearer from shrapnel and grenade fragments or other non direct fire debris. Most people associate them with bullet proof vests.

4b- SAPI Plate-Small Arms Protective Insert- Body armor which are inserted into pockets on a flak jacket. Used to dissipate the force of a projectile , also can stop the fragments of the rounds which prevents injury.


	3. The Anguish

_**I don't own it. I never will, if I did own it things would have gone A LOT differently **_

_**Please read, enjoy, review. This is very angsty some of this is true. I will not tell you what parts but I hope you can feel the strength of the emotion that went into writing this. **_

Today was the day that broke me. The sobs that rose in my throat were followed by the wretched taste of bile. The was another knock on my door as I peered out the front window into the street in front of our modest two bedroom house. A house that was not yet a home. A house that could not be a home without my Marine sitting on the couch yelling at the "New Jersey Shore" rerun that boggled his mind.

The bland beige car that sat parked in front of my mailbox could only belong to one person. The Casualty Assistance Officer. The one person you never want to see if your spouse is deployed.

The mug I had been clenching between my hands fell and shattered at my feet.

Time stopped. My heart began to race.

Stepping over the splintered ceramic my steps were robotic.

Every move I made to open the door was by my mental auto-pilot.

Gunnery Sergeant Mike Newton, a man who I had eaten dinner with a man whose grin could lighten even the worst of the moods, stood at my door in his service Charlies, his white cover in his hands. His face was twisted in a bastardized version of the smile I knew so well, it was the smile of someone who is bearing the worst news of all.

Before he could speak there was a rushing sound in my ears. All the blood drained from my face and I collapsed on the hardwood flooring of our entryway. He stooped down grabbing my elbow as I fell to brace me against his body to lessen the impact.

My hands immediately went to my stomach. To reassure myself that my baby was okay. With the help of the hand at my elbow I allowed myself to be led to the kitchen table. I sat down in shock and looked at the man who seated himself across from me.

Then I broke.

"What happened to him, why are you here" my voice came out in a wail abusing my vocal chords and his eardrums.

Anger and fear poisoning every word.

I wanted to lunge across the table at him. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. It couldn't be real.

"Bella, I was sent by your Jasper's command to give you some news." Gunny Newton's voice was gentle like a father soothing a fussy baby.

"As you may know his unit went out on a recon mission six days ago."

I nodded dumbly. Jasper always told me before he went off the grid. I never knew when he would be back but I always knew that I wouldn't hear from him for a while. Hours, days, and weeks spent waiting by the phone and my laptop for word from him. Word that they were back and safe. My nails were chewed down to the quick and my face was always raw from the endless tears of not knowing if he would come home to me. Whenever I spoke to him I could begin to function again as usual. Life started up as if it never stopped.

"We lost contact with them three days ago. When another team was sent out there were signs of a fire fight. We recovered six bodies from the scene. I can reassure you that your husband was not among them."

His said this as if it would make me feel better. The worst thing to give a wife is hope.

"So what you're saying is he is missing?" My voice was cold and bitter.

"Yes Bella. We have people searching for them now. We have high hopes that we can track them and find the location where they are being held."

"Who was lost?" Even in my despair I knew there were going to be women and families I would need to be with. To help them through their losses while I was being ripped apart by the fear of not knowing where my soul mate was.

"I can't release that information yet as some of the families have still not been contacted. I think the command is having a get together tomorrow at Master Sergeant Thomas' house. Hs wife will be calling everyone later to give them the details."

I nodded contemplating what would be needed of me. I will volunteer to help one of the wives. It is something I knew one of them would do and could possibly have to do in the future for me. Groceries would have to be bought, funeral plans made, the rest of the family would need to be contacted. We stood with each other as our husbands stood together. Loyal and committed to the cause we were pawns in. The silent supporters always moving behind the scenes to stay strong for those who were risking everything to make the world better for us.

"If you need anything at all you know Jessica and I are here for you. If you need to talk or just get away for a while. Jasper is a good man and a strong Marine. If anyone can survive and keep the rest of the guys safe it will be him. You know that." His voice broke as he hung his head burying his face in the hands in grief.

Mike and Jasper had served two deployments together. They had seen so many things. Jasper had saved Mike's life on the last trip over and we became close with their family. They were always here for us as we were for them.

Mike stood brushing the non existent wrinkles from his trousers and moved around the table to hug me.

"I'll have Jess call you later on and we'll see you tomorrow at the lunch," he mumbled into my hair.

I shut the door behind him and fell to my knees. The weight of what just happened settled down on me.

I cried.

I cried for my husband and myself.

But most of all I cried for the men who were lost. Some of them were fresh out of boot camp and excited to be Marines.

The next few days were a blur. We were given the names of the men we lost and everyone mobilized to help out their families. One wife in particular shredded my already broken heart.

Jane was 18. He husband Garrett joined the Corps fresh out of high school to help support his family. His dad had left and his mom was left to raise four children on her own. He wanted to set an example for his young siblings. That there was something worth fighting for. That there were real heroes in the world.

Garrett and Jane were married at the courthouse a month before they were due to deploy. We all went in support. Garrett had given his enlistment bonus to his mother to help her pay the bills. We all chipped in to give them a reception, it was a fun day. We barbequed, laughed and for a while the weight of the impending deployment was gone.

The glow of their faces when they had their first dance was a heartwarming sight. They were made for each other. It reminded me of our wedding.

But now.

She sat ramrod straight in her chair. Tears silently pouring down her face as plans were being made all around her. One of the older wives held her hand but her grip was lifeless.

She is too young to be a widow.

Too young to know the devastation of this type of pain.

I volunteered to be by her side and to help her through the next few weeks. I would put aside my pain and shoulder some of hers for a while. I would help her carry this burden.

Days passed and no word. The funerals were beautiful. Each ceremony truly honored the men who had fallen. There was a light mist falling over the few days that the services were held as if God himself was crying for our losses.

Garrett's family came and thanks us all for our help. His mother told us stories about Garrett and Jane in high school and as children. They had truly been meant for each other.

The day before we laid him to rest Jane never left the side of the coffin. She stayed in the chapel that night reading the letters her had written her and clutching his uniform he wore before he left.

She never spoke a word.

Two days after the wedding she left their apartment. She drove to their hometown which was just an hour from where we were and went to their special place. A small clearing in the forest.

That's where we found her. In front of the oak tree where they had carved their initials into the bark. She looked like she was just sleeping. In her arms was a picture of them at their wedding and his dog tags. Rather than live without the love of her life she took her own. They were buried side by side.

The loss of such special people gave me motivation to drive forward.

I could not give up on my husband.

I would stay strong for him just like I knew he would expect me to do.

I would wait as long as I had to for him.

_**I have a lot more to write. A lot of what goes into these segments has come from real life experiences but I also feel like they are actions that a true to the character's canon personalities. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if you did. **_


	4. The Relief

**As per usual I don't own it. Enjoy**

Every house on the block was lit from the inside out with patriotic liveliness. The boom of fireworks sounded in the distance. There was one however that stuck out like a sore thumb. From the outside it seemed cold, and dark. Perhaps the people living in it had gone somewhere for vacation. The neatly mowed lawn belied its otherwise abandoned appearance.

The young brunette woman was sitting in the living room. The television was on , but muted. The newscaster giving news of a war in a far off land. He ended his broadcast with best wishes to those who were not with their loved ones with Fourth of July.

A mug of tea sat on the coffee table ignored and growing cold. Her hands were clutching a worn photograph. A picture of happier times. Tears slowly fan down her face and came to rest on the face of a blonde man. His eyes were twinkling with mischief, his arms were around the shoulders of two other men, they were all dressed in uniform.

Placing the picture on the table Bella rose from the couch. She made her way over to the kitchen counter where her cell phone was resting. There had been no news of her husband for over two months. Checking the screen the amount of missed calls and unread text messages was staggering. Sighing to herself she began scrolling through the texts.

B. Where are you? Are you okay? -Alice

Bells answer your phone! If you don't call me back today I'm coming over there - McCarty

Baby girl Phil and I are here for you please call me. We're so worried - Mom

Bella I don't know if this is going to work, stupid texting, please call me or your mom we want to come and see you - Dad

BITCH ANSWER YOUR PHONE! Love you - Alice

I'm going to make you come to the mall with me for the next month if you don't call me - Alice

I'll send Rose over there - Alice

Bella please talk to us. Alice is freaking out - Rosie

The countless other meaningless texts from the wives of the men Jasper were deployed with were deleted without being read. She didn't need their fake sympathy and offers of visits.

THEY knew where their husbands were.

The annoying shrill of the house phone cut through her reverie.

Everyone knew to keep the house line free.

Picking it up Bella cradled it to her ear. Fear filled her eyes.

"Baby are you there?"

His voice was weak but it was still his.

"Jasper? Is that you?"

Tears began pouring freely down her cheeks.

This had to all be a dream. This wasn't real.

"Bella, it's me. We just got back to base camp. We're battered and bruised but we are going to stay and finish our mission. We owe it to the men we lost to see this through."

His voice was like a beacon of hope.

"I-I understand. I'm just so happy that you're okay. I love you baby. I've been so worried."

"I love you too. It was thinking about you that kept me sane. I have to go but I'll call you soon I promise."

The line went dead.

Clutching the phone to her chest Bella slumped to the floor sobbing.

Time passed.

The sky outside darkened.

The door swung open and a small dark haired woman and a statuesque blonde came in.

Seeing Bella on the floor they rushed over and all but dragged her to her feet. Lifting her chin they looked into her eyes with questioning expressions.

"H-he's safe. I'm just happy."

"Bella, have you been on the floor all day? Have you eaten?" The brunette began firing questions at her.

"Alice chill OUT!" The blonde led Bella over to the table and sat her down. She made her way into the kitchen and began preparing Bella a sandwich.

"Thanks Rose." Bella turned in her chair and offered her a small smile.

Bella took a small bite out of the sandwich and it tasted like heaven. Every sense was heightened. All was finally right in the world again.

Alice began telling them a story about her husband Edward. Both him and Emmett Rosalie's husband were in Jasper's old unit. He had been switched just weeks prior to the deployment. Their horror at what had happened when they found out the news was heartbreaking. The three couples had been thrown together like a small family since the men graduated from boot camp. The girls were thrown together and the guys expected them to like each other by default.

Luckily for their husbands sake the women immediately bonded. They had been together for everything. They held each other when they cried and knew each others secrets. During the first deployment Rose and Bella moved into Alice and Edward's home so that they would never feel alone.

They three women talked long into the night. Laughing and crying. As the time grew later Bella was left with her thoughts once again. Locking the door she made her way into the bedroom. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she looked down and a single tear rolled down her face.

"Don't worry baby, your Daddy is coming home."

**Okay this chapter took A LOT out of me. It seemed like my words could not bring justice to what I was writing. I have been working on it for weeks. Every time I opened the Works doc I literally just started crying. But here it is. Please R&R and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon and maybe a little happier?**


	5. The Pain

**Okay. First of all I would like to say that MY story is 100% accurate as far as military policy and terminology. If you have a problem with my story then please don't hide behind your anonymous review because I do know who you are. To all my lovely readers I am back. Secondly This chaper is going to be really dark and very hard for me to write. This is a really violent and horrific chapter. Please skip this if you are too young for adult subject matter or do not want to read something like this. Also I have changed the rating on this story. I forgot to a few chapters back. Sorry! **

I am broken. Exhausted, dehydrated, and in agonizing pain. The acrid smell of smoke was clogging my senses. The peace of unconciousness licking at my mind. I was fighting against my iminent death with every fiber of my being. The image of that little white stick was burned into my memory. I had something to hold on to. To keep me sane even in my darkest hour.

Time was dragging. I had no idea how long I had been in this hellish place. My body felt like it had been torn to shreds. The insurgent group holding me and my men hostage were apparently under orders to get intel with no restraints. The rest of the pirsoners in a show of solidarity, perhaps our last moments together, removed our chevrons from our uniforms. This would give no indication of rank, therefore protecting those higher ranking just that much more.

I had thrown myself into the path of 2 captors to block one of my men. The three women we had with us had already been taken to another cell and I feared for them the most. For the first night all we heard were their screams. We lunged at the cold, metal bars of our cell screaming at the guards to spare the women. Our voices fell on deaf ears. The mocking gaze of the man who had cuffed me almost too much to bear.

The cell door opened. My bloodshot and blackened eyes hurt at the bright light shining into the small dank room. A man grabbed my by my shackled ankles and drug me out of the room once more. I felt a little more of my fight drift away from me. Forcing me into a chair my head lolled forward; the weight of it too much for my neck to carry.

He interrogated me for hours. His men beat me to near unconciousness. Each time I almost slipped into blessed darkness they revived me with ice cold water to my face. Sadly, the water felt good against my chapped lips. For the third time I refused their questions and maintained my silence like I had been trained to do. They threw me back into the holding cell. My broken body slammed against the cinderblock wall.

Grabbing another Marine they left me in the darkness again. The Marine they grabbed was Andrews. The young man I had met on my first day in the sandbox. He had been taken everyday with no reprieve. He still refused to talk. He was a good Marine. Hours later through my mental haze I realized they had not brought him back. I hoped for the best.

I decided at that moment I would stay strong for him and take revenge on the men who hurt us. Suddenly I was jolted our of my thoughts. The building we were in was shaking. The camp was under attack. We had a chance to be saved. Rousing my men I gathered them in the corner of the cell. There were seven of us left. Two were in pretty bad shape and we shielded their bodies with our own. We heard yelling in the hallways.

"Clear! I think they are down this way" A man's voice echoed down the hall.

I stood on shaking legs and made my way to the cell door. I saw four uniformed people coming down smoke billowing behind them.

"Stand back." Their leader ordered. My tired eyes recognizing a Staff Sergeant chevron he stepped forward and they quickly cut through the bars of the cell.

"My name is Staff Sergeant Jasper Whitlock. We have two seriously injured men in here with us and are missing five other people."

The man grinned under his kevlar at us.

"My name is Staff Sergeant Tyler Crowley. We are here to bring you guys home. Come with us the humvees are waiting to transport you back to base. We have two medics with us. We've been looking for you guys for weeks. Now let's go."

The next few hours were like a movie on fast forward. Those of us who were still fairly healthy decided against the advice of our superiors to stay and finish our time. We made our phone calls and I got to hear the voice of my angel. I would be going home to her. However, I will avenge the deaths of my fallen Brothers and Sisters before I do.

**I sincerely hope this isn't going to drive people away from this story. Please Review and let me know your thoughts. **


	6. The Happiest

**Just a heads up I am in fact looking for a Beta and/or Pre reader for this story. So please let me know if this is something you would be interested in. Other than that...I don't own and if I did I feel like The Major would have been the star of the show. I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Please R&R :) **

Standing in the sundrenched room in the Naval Hospital I finally came to terms with a few things. I now have another person to provide for. My wife is absolutely crazy when she is in labor. I already love someone that is less than three hours old.

Our families were currently crowded into the room where our son Jackson Garrett Whitlock was sleeping with his mama. I personally needed some air and to be away from the crowd for a bit. Everyone's voices completed with each other. The sound turned into a dull buzzing noise in the back of my head. I knew it wouldn't be long until someone tracked me down and would be talking my ear off about Jackson. I knew I would love it though.

I snuck off to the main floor's waiting area. I couldn't keep from grinning at everyone who walked by me. Even the guy with the head wound. Wait. Head wound? I had come from the highest high to the deepest pits of Hell back to my family and friends. People who loved and cared about my well being. I walked over to one of the large windows and looked outside at the sunny day. Letting the warmth that radiated through the glass warm my face and arms. It felt good to be in a room that I could leave at any time.

I could feel someone standing behind me. Breathing on my neck. Turning quickly I chopped Emmett McCarty in the neck with the side of my hand.

"What the hell was that for man?" His loud voice carried down the hallway to the nurse's stand. They looked up and shook their heads indulgently at him.

I grinned at him.

"You should know better than to sneak up on someone with way better reflexes than your own. Man how did you even get into the military in the first place?"

My favorite thing in the world. Mocking McCarty. He always left himself open for it but had a great sense of humor. Born a preemie, Emmett, managed to grow to about 6'5" and about 220 pounds he was a rather intimidating figure. Many people were put off by his muscles and his brash personality but those who were close to him knew how much of a kind person he is.

But while I had him alone I figured it was time for a serious talk. One that had been a long time coming. I gestured to the chairs in the waiting room behind us.

"Emmett you mind if we talk for a few minutes?"

His face darkened a bit out of fear.

We sat down and I could tell that he was on pins and needles. A light sheen of sweat even broke out across his brow.

Swiping at his face he managed to make a strangled noise in his throat.

"Dude it is hot in here right now." He sounded like a teenager going through puberty.

I had no idea why he was reacting like this. Ever since I had returned home is was a little off.

"Bro, chill the fuck out."

My stern voice earned us a stern glare from the nurses this time.

Ducking my head I looked at Emmett. One of my oldest friends.

"Would you be Jackson's Godfather? I am actually kind of scared linking you to my child forever but I figure whatever you mess up Bella and I can fix eventually."

Emmett went pale. His eyes glazed over and he crumpled to the ground.

The jacktard fainted.

A nurse who was obviously watching our entire exchange rushed over. She checked his vitals and asked me a few questions about what was happening prior to his fainting spell. Emmett groaned and slowly sat up.

"What the FUCK just happened."

We helped him back into the chair and the nurse offered to have a doctor come down and check him out. He waved her off with a shake of his hand with a brief "Thank you."

He opened his mouth to speak and it all came out in a rush.

"."

He paused to take a breath and then a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Did you seriously just ask me to be your kid's Godfather?"

"Yeah, the position is yours is you want it."

He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"You bet your ass I do. I am going to be the COOLEST Godfather ever."

He made a cheesy Don Vito Corleone face and decided to go with an accent that sounded like a mix of Italian and Gibberish.

"You made me an offer I can't refuse."

Making eye contact with me we both cracked up.

Both of us stood and Emmett slapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's go see my Godson."

Walking to the elevator banks I realized a fourth thing. Today was the happiest day of my life.


	7. The Letter

Super short update I am so sorry. Things have been...rough.

Dear Jasper,

I miss you. This is the fourth letter I've written to you in the past two days. It's been weeks since we've heard anything about you and I'm scared. I don't want our baby to grow up without its Daddy. I love you so much. Every moment I don't hear from you a little piece of my heart breaks and I die inside. There is so much I wish I had told you. So many kisses that I wish we had shared.

Remember the night you proposed to me? You were shaking you were so scared. I thought you were going to have a heart attack. Was it scarier actually proposing to me or asking my Dad for permission? He loves you like the son he never had you know. He can't ever lose out on a chance to show people pictures of his son-in-law the Marine. He keeps a picture of you in his wallet. That hat you brought him two Thanksgivings ago is his favorite possession. Not that he would ever tell you.

Mom and Phil came by about a week ago. She wants me to move in with them so she can keep an eye on me. But I can't leave this house. This is OUR home. And I will be waiting for you to come back to me no matter how long it takes. I know that you are coming back. You left too much at home not to.

Last night I was in bed cuddling with the teddy bear you won me at the county fair. It's not you but I can't help but keep something close to me that reminds me of you. Our baby is growing so fast and is so strong. I can't wait to hold our baby together and spoil it.

I love you. I love you so much. Please come home to me. I can't imagine a future without you in it.

Yours forever,

Bella


End file.
